One of a kind
by Azazel Lockhart
Summary: 'INDEFINITE HIATUS' 'REWRITTEN VERSION IS UP' Harry under go's a transformation the night before his 16 birthday he turns out to be the one and only breed of the creature he becomes.He moves to Forks with Sirius and meets EVERYONE, but since Harry is one of a kind Sirius must keep him safe or at least try to.
1. The transformation

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: The Transformation

* * *

A.N : Sirius is alive and has never went to Azkaban. Harry meets everyone and when i say everyone i mean everyone. Reviews are loved and cherished.

Hey You.. Yes You

Stay Sexy...

Disclaimer; i don't own harry potter or twilight...

There WILL be slash way later on..right now I'm keeping it steady.

* * *

He had high cheek bones with a thin cute nose, also with full red lips making him look like he was wearing the perfect shade of red lipstick. His hair was long and silky and came down to his lower back. His lashes were long and full the kind of lashes models would kill for. His chest and stomach was no longer weak and flat, it was toned, lean and muscled.

His skin was flawless not a scar , bruise or even freckle on his ivory skin but of course that's what he thought , the scar on his forehead was still there basking in its evil irremovable glory. He was glowing - well at least it seemed like it, his eyes were brighter, with out his glasses the world seen thorough his eyes was so crystal clear. More vibrant, more refreshed, if he may say so himself.

With his glasses on the world was a bur, like when you take a hot steamy shower and your bathroom mirror gets all foggy. Alas after years of trying not to be killed, on his 16th birthday, he turned beautiful, over one night he had grown taller, leaner and hotter in less then ten hours. This sudden transformation didn't freak Harry out it just surprised him. It made his mind flood with questions.

_What am I? Why after all these years this is happening now? Is this a Prophecy? What's next? Can I still go to Hogwarts? Does any one know about this? Am I the only on like this?_

After Harry defeated Voldemort at the age 15, he was given a heap load of money from the ministry of magic. It could be used in the wizard and muggle world. Despite being one of the youngest millionaires in the world he still had to live with the Dursleys.

Ordered by the one and only Dumbledore, it is quote on quote to keep Harry safe, for there may still be huge threats against Harry for he is still too young. Being forced to live with his dreaded aunt and uncle, they found out about the money. In the wizarding world Harry is old enough to keep his money but in the muggle world until Harry James potter turns 18 the money is under hold by Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. The money is free for them too use, but ordered by the state they must leave a maximum of 4 million dollars for Harry.

After that whole thing happened Harry got treated with way more respect then his past years, he got his own room instead of the couch included with a bathroom king sized bed and everything a muggle teenager his age could dream of. The Dursleys remade the house into this kind of mansion type place; they didn't want to move because this town, this place, this address held to many memories.

Today was just an average day; it is just Harry James Potter's 16th birthday. It was nothing special, he just gotten up to go pee, but ended up almost jumping out of his own skin looking at his own reflection. Forgetting the urge to pee, he got the urge to touch the parts of his body that had been transformed. Forced to keep quite, Harry didn't make a sound; he didn't want to risk waking the Dursley's. They would still punish him if he did something wrong but they wouldn't cause too much damage to Harry because they know he was where the money comes from.

* * *

Harry stripped of his pajama shirt, simply a white tank top. He turned his back to the bathroom mirror parted his long silky hair with his fingers bringing it to his shoulders laying it against his now muscled chest. He turned his head to an angle where he could see his back in the mirror. What was hidden underneath all that hair was a little pair of angel wings tattooed in the middle of this back.

It was sexy in a kind of way only Harry would understand, it was small but very detailed, and it was an exact picture of how one of god's angel's wings would look like. It was a plain black color. This excited Harry, he had a tattoo and he didn't even have to be awake nor legal to get it.

The fun was over when Harry heard the bone cracking, coming for his shoulder blades and back. He fell to his knees gasping in agonizing pain, for it was all he could do, he couldn't scream and wake his aunt and uncle, Dudley could sleep through anything so he didn't matter. He felt his skin rip and tear and he started to see feathers. Soon big thick wings covered in blood were on Harry's back. The bones for his wings were made out of his shoulder blades and a couple of his back bones, his wings ran all the way from the back sides of his neck to the sides of his lower back. Leaving a single straight column in the middle of Harry's back running from his neck to is lower back.

His wings fluttered, spattering the blood off his wings everywhere in the large bathroom. Harry got up from his knees and stared in the mirror again completely in awe, his wings were beautiful despite the pain they have caused. They were white and about 26 feet in length. And also they looked exactly like the tattoo in the middle of Harry's back.

Harry turned around to get a back view of his wings but instead he was too distracted by the tattoo, it was glowing a bright gold then five seconds later a black spiked halo appeared floating a few centimeters away from Harry's head. Now this was the part that freaked Harry out. Lowering his head, Harry used his brain and pieced what was happening to him together in his head.

_ Flawless skin, long beautiful hair, angel wings, a halo …I'm an angel?_

He knitted his brows in confusion at coming to that conclusion but then Harry looked up at his new reflection once again and said it with pride "I am an Angel".

Harry is and now definite he is an angel, now he needs to know which kind.

* * *

**what do you guys think...i had a really fun time writing this...**

**please review,,mwahh i love you..**

**Azazel**

**Ps. If there is any Grammar mistakes in any of the chapters please let me know. **


	2. Understanding

Name: One of a kind

Rating: PG-13 for Now

Rated M for: Sex, violence, threesomes or Moresomes.

Chapter: Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Hey You.. Yes you

Stay Sexy...

* * *

Harry rushed out the bathroom door, closing and locking it behind him, making sure no one goes and sees that bloody mess. He had to go out the door side ways so his wings wouldn't crash against the inside of the door. They may be thick and big, but Harry simply touching a feather feels way better then getting sucked off.

They were still very tender, after all he only had them for 10 minutes may be even less. Harry walked over to his truck opened it and pulled out a huge book. It read: encyclopedia on mythical creatures, witches, vampires and made all creatures that are unknown. I know what you're probably thinking: what is Harry doing with such a sophisticated book. Well the truth is Harry got it from Hermione for Christmas she said she had read the 5 thousand page book twice, and like everyone else in the world he believed her.

Harry always knew this book would come in handy one day, but never thought that one day would come so soon. Since Harry is stronger he picked up the book no problem. Harry sat in his bed with the book in his lap, dusting it off a little; he opened to the table contents. "Thank god it was in alphabet older plus angel starts with A" Harry said voicing his thoughts out loud.

Turning to page 2,780 Harry read.

Angels in General

They are the rarest creatures in the whole universe; there are only four angels in the world. There are two kinds of angels, the ones with a gold halo known as regular angels and the ones with a black spiked halo known as arch angels. However both breeds have to feed on raw meat and warm animal blood in order to keep the balance in their body. Without one of those two things the angels body will shut down: lose feathers off their wings, develop blemishes, lose their eyes sight to the point were they need glasses, lose their hair etc. No angel wants that to happen, so they have to make sure they are feeding everyday. Angels love the rain and sun, rain causes a sensation on their wings causing a very intense orgasm. Sun fills the angel to the brim with happiness and joy. Both breeds very have sharp teeth; you can even call them fangs if you want to. They are retractable with their mind, so if they smile they will not be shown but when an angel smells animal blood the fangs automatically come out. Angels are not attracted to human blood, only animal. Human blood tastes bitter to them, it's too salty. However animal blood is sweeter and doesn't taste bitter. An angel's scent is different from any other creatures; they smell like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. This will attract any possible mate, which includes: Vampires, wolves, witches etc. Both breeds have the power to block mind and emotion readers, also both breeds will have to learn how to control some of the earth's elements on their own. Yes they can use their wings to fly, keep them warm etc. Angels are quick, graceful, and beautiful. Some may say too beautiful. They may use their mind retracted their wings back, it will not cause pain. The first time wings come out its very painful, but the worst is over. When they continue to use there wings the process will not hurt any more. There will be no more bones cracking, and the process will be shorter, about 3 second or so.

Angels

Angels are descendents from god, and are able to go up to heaven. This breed of angel can not live forever. They love the sun more then the rain, happiness is what they are. They are always happy no matter what. This breed has to drink fruit juice too, along with animal blood. They will have to learn the elements water and air. Both are fairly easy to learn, it takes less concentration then earth and fire. Angels are the angels of peace, nothing can harm them. It's not in their nature to hurt anyone. There are only three of these kinds of angels. They mostly live in very sunny climates, for example Brazil, Bahamas, Jamaica, and Puerto Rico. They are the tan ones of their species.

Arch Angels

Arch Angels, have a destiny to fulfill. They are meant to watch over the world. Defeating evil and other threats, they also can live forever. The age they turned is the age they will look forever. They will have to learn all the earth's elements. There is only one angel like this in the whole world, that's why they can not die. They like the rain more then the sun. Arch angels are not angels of peace they are the angels of protection and beauty. No one has seen one before; this information has been obtained by wizarding research. This angel has a mind blowing speed, faster then any vampire. Its hearing and smelling is more accurate then any wolf. Plus it can deflect any spell from any wizard.

Most likely the arch angel is not going to start off as a human; it has to have some kind of special back round.

Mating

All angels will go into heat, every month for the rest of there life. Since there is a flat chance an angel is a boy, any angel of any sex will have to mate with a male. Female angels are able to have one kid and that one kid, will become an angel too. Arch angels can not have kids, because there is only supposed to be one of there kind in the world.

The heat will last one week, an angel is only aloud to have up to 3 mates. Anything over would up set their body's hormonal balance.

This freaked Harry out, its all cool that he was going to live forever, and that he is only angel that is arch angel but he has to mate with a man and more then one. He had to have hot crazed sex with three men of his choosing now that is completely fucked up. He was virgin, and he was straight, he went out with Ginny last year at Hogwarts. Plus it was even rarer that he became an angel and was a male.

_"How is this going to work"_ Harry thought, while combing his hair with his fingers. Then an idea popped into his head.

_I'll call Sirius; he'll know what do about this whole situation, he has too know how and why this happening to me._

Harry told his out stretched wings to retract and they did just that, Harry grabbed his hand mirror off is bed stand and looked at his teeth with it. He thought the word "fangs' and the fangs shot out, it looked like his whole mouth was remade. His teeth were pearly white and straight. His fangs were about one inch in length, and were on the top and bottom rows of his mouth, four on top and four on bottom.

Retracting his fangs back in he put his mirror down and picked up his cell phone, he hit speed dial for Sirius brought the phone to his ear and listened while it rang.

* * *

**Hiii ...did you like it?..please review...I love you**

** Azazel **

**P.s I update every day or every two days.. Or when ever I can which is almost everyday.. so don't worry.**


	3. Sirius Comes to the rescue

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Sirius Comes to the rescue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You.. Yess You

Stay Sexy...

* * *

To Harry's disappointment Sirius didn't answer his phone, but instead he appeared in the middle of Harry's room causing him fall out his bed with a thump.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you Harry" Sirius said while waiting for the boy to get up from the floor "I decided to come here because you only call me for advice or if you're in trouble.

Harry rose from the floor slowly, shaking his head feeling a little dizzy. He focused his vision and saw the figure of his beloved godfather. He ran to him pulling him into a tight hug. "Sirius I've missed you ". All Sirius could do was hug his god son back, for he had missed him very much also.

He pulled away from the hug to take a good look at Harry, his eyes widened in shock he was beautiful, the Transformation was too early. Harry saw the shock in Sirius's face and nodded his head in agreement. "Harry is this why you called me? "He said gesturing his hands to Harry's body. Harry lowered his head in disgrace and spoke: "yes sir, "I don't know why this is happening please help me Sirius",

"Shit "cursed Sirius, that's why your scent has changed Harry any creature in a 1000 mile distance can smell you right now. We have to get you out of here. He didn't even give Harry time to protest, with one flick of his wand Harry's clothes were being packed, his trunk was being locked and his bed was being made. Ok you have to listen to me Harry; you are the only arch angel in the world and forever will be. If certain people find out what you are, they will want you as their own. That's all I can say at this moment, I will explain everything later, but right now you have to listen to me.

Harry nodded furiously; he put on a shirt and hoodie leaving his blue satin pajama pants on and pulled on some converse. He grabbed his luggage, and his truck, took hold of Sirius's hand and apparated.

They ended up in an airport bathroom, not in a stall just on the floor and thank the heavens no one was in there. "Oh come on Harry we have to move it" they both scrambled from the floor and on to their feet. Sirius took hold of Harry's trunk to make more time. They both zoomed out the bathroom, running to the ticket desk; thank god there was no line. There was a old woman named Angie sitting at the desk with a frown upon here face , a frown saying damn I really don't want to be here, what time do I get off again?

Her face immediately turned in to a tight fake smile when Harry and Sirius showed up. "How may I help you sir"

"What is the next flight out of here Miss Angie?"

"7am to Fairchild International airport in Port Angeles sir."

"Perfect I'll take it, two tickets please".

As Sirius got his money out the old lady's eyes drifted on to Harry. She gasped in pure amazement. Harry almost forgot about his knew found looks. "Your very beautiful young man, with looks like that you could go places" Harry thanked her and blushed.

Sirius got their tickets and they dashed to terminal 8, the flight left at 7 and it was seven fifty eight. Making it just in time, they handed their tickets to yet another old lady that didn't want to be there.

They walked in the already seated plane, and everyone gasped when they saw Harry. Luckily the seats Sirius paid for were first class but everyone in first class didn't have any manners, they were just all stuck up and couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. Sirius put Harry's things in the holder above and Harry sat down in the surprisingly comfortable seat.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, to everything he's was going to miss. What does the boring town of Forks have in store for an arch angel named Harry James Potter?

888888888888888

"A new kid is coming to forks" Alice Cullen squealed to her family members. I saw it in a vision – well I couldn't see anything I just heard a conversation.

"Are you sure Alice"?A very unsure Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely positive dad I'm definite about this. His name is Harry and he's on a plane right now to Washington".

'Well he better be nice or I'll chop his head off', Rosalie piped in. He's probably some stuck up kid that only cares about himself.

"Oh calm down babe" I bet he's the nicest person in the world Emmett said patting her back a little.

"Hello I'm not finished yet" Alice cut in getting angry. He is moving in the house Across from Bella's and I mean Edwards girlfriend Bella just chase you guys didn't catch on. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but he just shook his head and decided not too.

_What does this Harry kid have to do with us? _Edward thought _if he hurts Bella I'm going to kill him, No one touches my Bella._

"Edward honey, do you have anything to say about this"? Edward looked into the eyes of Esme.

"No I'm ok Esme, we just have to wait until tomorrow to see what he looks like. Most likely he will be attending forks high like us, plus we could go to Bella's house tomorrow when we know he's close and with that Edward ran out the house.

What does this Harry kid have in store for the Cullen's? , will he cause trouble or reset the balance of nature.

* * *

**what do you think? is it good do you like it? **

**Mwahhh please review ,i love you**

**Azazel**

**I have noticed many people marked this story as a favorite or followed this story...if your at least going to do that please review too. Remember Reviews are loved and cherished...**


	4. Port Angeles

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Port Angeles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Hey you... Yess you

Stay Sexy...

* * *

"Attention passengers we are landing in two minutes". Harry blinked rapidly to clear his fuzzy eyes. Sitting up straightly he wiped the drool off the left side of his mouth. Taking a rubber band off his hand he took his silk waterfalls and put in a messy bun. A hair style only some people can pull off, of course Harry pulled it off he was a freaking angel- literally.

Feeling satisfied with his hair, Harry looked to the right to see Sirius still sleeping. Then he looked to the left to see two teenage girls watching his every move. His electric green eyes met their jacked up looking brown ones and they both blushed and looked away, pretending they were looking out the window.

Harry simply rolled his eyes at the two girls, and thought. "_If the people on the plane to Washington stare at me like this imagine how the actual people in Washington stare"_. Snapping out of his thoughts he nudged Sirius to wake up. Sirius looked so cute when he woke up his curly locks, were sticking out in all directions, his eyes were heavy and filled with sleep. He grinned at his god father;" we are landing in less then a minute" I had to wake you up.

Sirius nodded while rubbing his eyes, he shook his head and yawned. He combed is crazy hair with his fingers and sat still in silence.

"Now approaching William R Fairchild International Airport" The plane jerked giving Harry whip lash. The plane finally came to a complete stop, Sirius told Harry to not worry about his luggage and to just hurry and get off the plane. Harry did what he was told and walked off the plane and into the airport like all the other people, while Sirius got Harry's luggage and trunk.

Harry was right, the actual people in Washington do stare a lot more then the people on the plane to Washington. Every one and I mean everyone was pointing and staring at Harry. Harry started to get angry; he could hear their so called whispering. It was because since he was an angel his senses are heightened.

Sirius noticed his god son's anger, and told him to think of the rain. Harry was confused but did it anyway. He cleared his mind and thought of the rain, the sound of the rain against the ground and the smell of the rain in the spring. He immediately felt better, and calmer.

He blocked out the whispers and the annoying humans, until they stepped out of the airport. Immediately Harry was hit with the strong scent of animal blood, but there was no animals around for miles. Harry's expression showed pure pain as he tried to fight off the urge to release his wings and fly away to find the blood, despite the fact his fangs were all ready out.

Harry was hungry he craved warm sweet animal blood from the soft tender meat of a deer or mountain lion. Sirius noticed Harry's struggle once again but this time he reached into his pocket grabbed a lollypop and shoved it into Harry's mouth. Then Harry's fangs retracted.

It however was no ordinary lollypop, it was a blood pop. Made from finely grinded deer meat and had a triple dip blood coating also made from the deer. To Harry it tasted wonderful; it hit all the taste buds sending him into a frenzy. With a satisfied smile they continued walking. Harry stopped Sirius when he saw a bank; he had to make a withdrawal if they were going to say in Washington for a while.

Entering the small chase bank Harry went to the ATM machine; he entered a few numbers and pressed a few yes and no questions. Finally after all that, out came a check for two million dollars. Sirius's eyes widened comically, Harry why do we need all that money"? He asked quietly.

"If we are going to live here for a while we are going to need it, we still need a car, a house and plus I'm only 16 you still need to enroll me in school".

"Yes that is true, we still do need a car, but I already have a house here, Remus and I bought it before he died. Plus school is in a matter of time; right now I just have to get you home.

"Well ok, but I still want a nice car, an expensive one, one for each of us.

Sirius grinned at his god son. He was still the same old Harry, still sarcastic as ever and still smiled a lot. They walked out the bank but Harry didn't feel like walking anymore so they hailed a cab. The cab guy told them the ride was free and that he couldn't go to farther from the airport so he dropped them off at a placed called Port Angeles shopping center: there was shopping places every where and a car dealer ship across from a place called the gap outlet.

Harry was confused: what the hell was a gap outlet?

Forgetting about that stupid place Harry took this as a chance to change clothes. He told Sirius to get the cars while he changed in the bathroom. Handing Sirius the check he ran to the bathroom changed into a white button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. Now that Harry went through the changes he looked good in this outfit. It showed off his ass, and his chest. Harry shook his hair out the messy bun and letting his silk waterfalls cascade down his back.

With his old clothes in hand he strolled out of the bathroom, it was about 3pm and surprisingly there wasn't many people at a shopping center. The flight was about eight hours long, that's why he slept through it. There was barley any people shopping, and there were two people at the car dealer ship, just there to take any final car orders.

Harry walked to the dealer ship, to see that Sirius had bought a yellow and black Camaro for himself and a Keonigsegg ccx for Harry. It is one of the fastest cars in the whole world, and it is one of a kind just like him. The total was $999,909; Harry's was the most expensive. Taking his keys away from Sirius, he put his luggage in his trunk. {Surprisingly the car dealers said that his car was made in Sweden, and since it was so expensive the people who made the car has been passing it around to car dealers ships from around the world to see who could buy it. This was the last day that that car was going to stay in Washington so this was Harry's lucky day.}

Thanked the now happy car dealers, and sped off into the long boring road heading to forks.

It was a two hour drive to forks from Port Angeles; Harry had a feeling that he wasn't going to like Forks- nope not at all.

* * *

**well what do you think? in the next chapter...things will happen very good things**

**Please review mwahhh i love you**

**Azazel**


	5. Love at first sight

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Love at first sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Twilight.

Hey You... Yess You

Stay Sexy...

* * *

The Cullen's gathered in Bella's house waiting for Harry to show up. The house they were moving in was indeed across the street and was bigger then Bella's it had a bigger drive way, and other major things Bella's boring old house didn't have. Edward was excited he just didn't want to admit it, he hope this Harry kid was better then the bozos at school.

Alice was happy about anything, she hoped he was cool and would let her take him shopping. Rosalie is mad about everything, but she hasn't been this upset since Bella came into Edward life. Emmett was just a goof ball, some how he knows this kid would change their lives. Esme welcomes everyone nicely, she doesn't believe in being rude. Carlisle is on his wife's side with this one, he thinks they should be nice to him and get to know him. Jasper doesn't like the fact that a whole new set of emotions is coming to town; he already has enough to deal with.

The fact that this kid showed up – well the fact that Alice heard that he was coming in her vision means that this kid means something and something big. The Cullen's and including Bella, walked outside taking there stance. Then a black and yellow Camaro zoomed by and pulled up into there house's driveway and a very expensive, Swedish car followed.

* * *

Harry followed Sirius to their new home; thank god his car's windows were tinted because Harry could only imagine the stares he got from being in this kind of car. When he and Sirius were about a few seconds away from the house Harry could see seven people standing across the street from the black/potter residence. They were all very pale just like him, but they smelt like burnt wood. Well accept for a brown haired, doe eyed girl, she had a light pink flush on hers cheeks and smelt like any other human. She was being held protectively by a bronze haired male.

That's all Harry focused his eyes on, they way he held her told him something, and that something wasn't good.

They zoomed into the driveway. Sirius got out his car first and then ushered Harry to get out his car. Harry got out and looked up at the house. It was beautiful; it was white and had front double doors, with a back upstairs balcony and a huge porch. There were woods all around so Harry could fly around freely. Plus Harry needed to practice his mediation in order to concur of the earth's elements.

"This is amazing Sirius, I love it" Harry smiled gleefully, Sirius smiled at his god son, ignoring the vampires that were across the street watching him.

* * *

As soon as the teenage boy stepped out of his fancy car I was hit with the scent of vanilla and cinnamon .He was beautiful, he had full red lips and long black silky hair, his eyes where electric green. His smile was so bright and would make any body happy, he looked like an angel. Everything about him looked perfect; from that moment on I knew I fell in love. I hope Alice will understand, but I can't read his emotions and that confuses me. I know he is not human, humans do not smell like vanilla.

* * *

Rosalie was the only girl, that look sexy too me. Never in my life would I ever think I would fall for a guy, but this boy wasn't just any guy. He was beautiful, he looked hotter then Rosalie. I promised rose I would never leave her, for any one. I question my words to her; I think I might have to break that promise. His scent was alluring, he didn't smell like a human, that's how I knew he wasn't.

* * *

I fell in love , his face , his body his scent was all too much , it took me less then 5 seconds to fall in love with him, turns out I don't love Bella so much as I thought I did.

All the Cullen's smelled the scent, of vanilla and cinnamon. It was really strong, all most over powered the smell of the woods. Rosalie was in shock, she had never seen some one prettier then her, she finally met her match. Alice was in awe, he was so beautiful, and she never thought she would say that about a guy.

Harry tried to ignore the people staring at him from across the street. He walked up the stairs and into the amazing house. He let his mind drift and thought, _besides the freaky people from across the street; I think I'm going to like it here. _With a satisfied smile, Harry plopped down in a leather chair. It only 5pm and the day wasn't over until 7 more hours. Harry wasn't tired so he decided to explore the house and keep himself busy for seven hours. That task was going to be hard.

The three Cullen boys were confused; did Harry have some kind of magical power to make people fall in love with him? Or was it love at sight?

* * *

**Do you like it? what do you think? i take any advice...mwahhh love you please review...**

**Oh and if you have any ideas for me , i look over them , also im thinking about starting a new crossover...i need ideas. **

**i love you guys...**

**Azazel**

**I know what you are thinking... Azazel is awesome and she can have all my money, because i love her..**


	6. La push

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: La Push

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You.. Yess you

Stay Sexy...

**(10am next day)**

* * *

"Harry James potter get your ass down here, we are going to be late". Sirius was impatient, he couldn't think of a reason why Harry could take so long to get ready.

Finally after twenty thousand years, Harry strolled down the stairs; Wearing a black V-neck t shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. Black seemed to bring out his eye color and the color of he's lips more. The reason Harry was taking so long, was because he cut himself a side bang. It made him look even more beautiful. His hair was parted with his fingers and laid pasted his shoulders and on his chest.

Sirius smiled at his god son and huffed a "Finally". Today was the day Harry and

Sirius were going to visit the Reservation. Harry was going to find out the reason why and how Remus and got this house in forks. Sirius didn't know why Harry got all fancy.

"I took so long because I cut my know bangs, plus I don't want to look ugly, a first impression is a final one Sirius. Sirius chuckled at his god's son remark. "Harry you're an angel, you can never look ugly"

Before Harry could think of a come back, Sirius was already walking out the door with his Camaro keys in hand. Harry ran at human speed to Sirius's car, they decided to take one car because it was easier. They hopped into the car and drove off. Harry admired the woods and the smell of it too as he rolled down the car window, it was peaceful.

The forecast said there was going to be heavy showers tomorrow. Harry was very excited about that, he loved the rain. It was more like a new found obsession.

They pulled up to a small red house with a handicap ramp. The house had a huge back clearing of grass. Seven very buff boys were playing football in the clearing, laughing and goofing. Harry and Sirius stepped out of the car, and immediately Harry was hit with the smell of wet dog, it was kind of like Sirius when he finishes taking a shower. The boys playing football stopped and their eyes directed at Harry. Harry gave a small wave to them, feeling his cheeks heat up. Harry felt embarrassed, so he looked at Sirius with pleading eyes that were saying "help me".

Sirius noticed why Harry was blushing and said, "Go talk to them make friends "he gave harry a nudge in the direction, where the boys were. Sirius went into the small red house, leaving Harry to go talk to the seven gorgeous boys.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Harry awkwardly walked over to the boys, who were down the clearing. Standing in front of them, Harry murmured "Hi". The boy with the football in his hand stepped up and said, "Hi who-who are you? The boy's cheeks turned scarlet and Harry smiled thinking it was cute. "I'm Sirius's god son Harry potter

I just moved here yesterday" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Sirius, really I haven't seen him in a while, is Remus here too? He asked completely un notified of Remus being dead.

Harry didn't say anything he just looked at the boy with sad eyes. The boy finally caught on and apologized for not knowing Remus was dead. Then there was just silence which made it more awkward then it already was.

Well I'm Jacob, the boy said breaking the ice. Harry smiled at then boy. "Well I hope we can be really good friends Jake"

Jake introduced him to his pack buddies, who were shy, way too shy to be un creepy. Harry talked to Seth, Paul and Jake the most. Jared, Embry and Quil just kept to themselves. Sirius called Harry in the house to speak with Billy. As soon as Harry walked away the pack formed a circle.

Everyone shifted their feet nervously and played with there hands. Then all at the same time they said" I imprinted". Everyone gasped, they never knew it was possible for so many people to imprint on one person. Then there was silence, poor Seth bursted into tears. Paul walked away steaming. Jake walked away confused. Embry, Quil and Jared took a walk in the woods. Everything was just so surprising, but what really surprised Jake was Harry's scent, humans don't smell like vanilla.

Everyone was so confused, how can they all share Harry? Or will Harry even been willing to share. Does Harry even know what imprinting is?

* * *

**What do you think? mwahhh i love you please review. You will review because you love me like i love you. **

**Azazel**


	7. Air and angst

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Air and angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You... Yess You

Stay Sexy...

**(12:30pm )**

* * *

Harry, laid on his king sized bed thinking. Thinking off the reason why Jake and his friends were acting so creepy towards him. He wanted to know why Jared, Embry and Quil, were acting so weird. He knows he is new to forks but that's not a reason for them to shun him out. I mean Harry knew they were some kind of creature; either wolves or dogs, that will explain the wet dog smell. Harry rolled out of bed, to go to his outside balcony.

He stripped off his T- shirt, and sat on the table that was on the balcony. He crossed he legs and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and let his wings out. Letting the wind blow his hair and the smell of pine fill his nostrils. His hands were on his knees, palms facing up. His breathing was even and deep, he was completely relaxed.

Five minutes later small spinning balls of air started to form on his palms, the sensation he felt was weird. He opened his eyes not losing concentration and was amazed that he was controlling his first element (air). _"One down three to go"_ he thought while turning his palms downward and resting his hands on his knees.

Harry just wanted to soar and go find his own food, but Sirius didn't feel safe with him going out on his own yet. Someone might see his wings and go off telling someone important, that they saw a beautiful boy with wings and a halo, if that happens all hell would break loose. Although Harry had a destiny to fulfill, it didn't feel like it. The day when he conquers all elements; will something spectacular happen or will it be like any other day.

Thinking about the future didn't matter right now, what mattered was school. Being an arch angel has its perks but also has its down falls. In Hogwarts Harry would be considered a 6th year student, but in muggle high school he's only considered a pathetic sophomore. Plus a new kid in high school is like a super model being at a car action, everyone will stare.

Sirius said he had school tomorrow, despite being in town only for a day and a half. He tried to make up some lame excuse about getting to know his surroundings more. But Sirius wasn't having that. Harry huffed and got off the table minded his wings back in with ease. He walked back into his room and grabbed a blood pop from off his night stand. So far, Harry hasn't hunted yet, he has been surviving off of those tasty blood pops Sirius keeps whipping up. So far they are keeping his body in balance, there were no and still is no signs of the worst.

* * *

Jacob just couldn't stop thinking about him, his hair, his chest; and those lips. Those sweet cherry red lips. _"Well I hope we can be good friends Jake"_ Jacob replayed those words from Harry's mouth over and over again in his head. Jake and everyone else in the pack accept Sam wanted to be more then friends with Harry. They all shared one freaking imprint for Christ sake. It gave Jacob a headache just thinking about it. _Why oh why did harry have to move to Forks?_ Jake thought. _Why did that beautiful boy put us in this crazy situation?_ Jake began to swing his feet in frustration, his heels slammed against the end of the cliff where he was sitting at. He didn't want any of this to happen, Jake felt the tears form in his eyes. According to Billy, Jake hasn't cried since his mother died. Jake couldn't help but let the tears roll down his brown russet cheeks. Then he began to sob.

* * *

Seth's stomach did flips as he thought of Harry, but he couldn't help the warm wet tears steaming down his face. He curled into his pillow and squeezed into his pillow some more hoping it would make the tears stop, but it didn't, he just silently cried more. _Why did this have to happen?_ He whispered softly. _Why god why?_

* * *

Paul, was hot headed and had anger issues, he expressed every emotion he had into anger. "Damn it" screamed Paul as he continued walking around in the woods kicking trees. "This is some fucked up shit Harry is mine, I don't have to share". Ah of course Paul was being stubborn and selfish at a time like this. After all he still is the same old Paul. In all his madness, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it a way using force, almost taking off the skin from under his left eye.

Paul never ever cried in his life, even when he was a baby he was still a hard ass. He always picked fights and got in trouble for nonsense. Paul was everything but a cry baby and he was making sure he was going to keep that title.

* * *

Embry, Quil and Jared just sat in silence; they didn't have anything to each other. Other then this is fucked up. Nothing else came to mind, so they just sat staring at the sky. None of them blinked because every time they closed their eyes they would see Harry. Neither of them wanted to think about Harry, but they couldn't help it. Harry is their world now.

* * *

Harry went back on to his balcony and took a seat in one of the chairs. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Letting himself dream of those gorgeous boys he saw and met earlier today; and tried not to dream about how horrific his first day in muggle high school was going to be. Harry thought this day was exhausting, he knew he was going to be out for the rest of the day.

* * *

**what do you think? please review mwahh i love you**

**Azazel**


	8. School blues

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: School blues

Disclaimer: I do't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You.. Yess you

Stay Sexy...

P.s I hate Bella she is a stupid bitch, she should of died.

* * *

Harry groaned as Sirius kept nudging him to get up, but he didn't want to. He knew muggle high school was going to suck more asses then his 5th year at Hogwarts with professor Umbrigde. Sirius finally gave up, but that's what Harry thought. Soon he was lifted into midair, by Sirius of course. That woke him up big time, because when Sirius put him down. He ran to the bathroom, and locked it. He almost forgot Sirius and himself were still wizards.

He turned on the shower to a bone freezing temperature; any human would probably freeze in that kind of water. But Harry didn't seem to mind, it felt good to him. He washed his body with his dove sensitive skin soap. He didn't give two fucks if It was for women, all that mattered was that it made his skin soft; after all his skin is sensitive. After he did that he washed hair with his favorite mango and peach shampoo and conditioner.

88888888888888

Harry was all dressed for his first day of school. He felt really nervous, his palms were all sweaty and he kept shifting his feet. He was dressed in his grey hoodie, with dark blue jeans and a pair of grey converse. He actually just wanted to look like a normal teenager, even though that was impossible. He said his goodbyes too Sirius, grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and was off. His Hollister bag was slumped over his shoulder, and his hoodie was over his head. He hopped in his car and headed for school.

Harry saw the sign that said Forks High school, and indicated to make his way into the school parking lot. He was already getting stares for being in his fancy car. They couldn't see who was in the car because Harry's windows were tinted. No one ever saw his car before so that's how people knew he was new. Harry searched for a parking spot, but ended up parking next to a very nasty orange truck. It had rust and dents and Harry shivered just looking at it.

"Damn" Harry cursed silently, so much of a low profile. EVERYONE was staring at the car. He got out his car and locked it. His hoodie was still pulled low over his head. Then at that moment it started to rain, just out of the blue it just started pouring down. His inner angel told him to take off the hood to bask in the rain and so he did. He pulled off his hoodie and heard everyone gasp. He was so mesmerized by the rain he forgot about everything. School, the people, the whispering, he didn't care anymore. He was getting wet but if felt good. He had an urge to let his wings free and let his wings feel the rain.

He looked up in the sky and let the rain hit his face, and grinned about being calm and happy. Looking straight he saw the building he was supposed to go to get his schedule from. He walked to the small building smiling. Finally everyone noticed he was not paying attention to them so then started entering the school.

To his surprise Harry had all AP classes, the woman at the desk kept blushing at him when he talked, and he just guessed it was because he had a British accent. He told the woman thank you and she blushed once again.

Harry walked down the empty hallway, looking down at his schedule, thinking he wasn't going to have to worry about anyone. "Ah I have math first then biology and…." Harry ran over his schedule in his head until a very high pitched "Hi" interrupted him.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to his right. He saw girl with long brunette hair, and a top that was way too small for her, which made her breast look larger then they really are.

Harry threw her an unsatisfied look, and continued walking. But this girl was persistent so she walked and caught up with Harry and started talking. "My name is Jessica and you must be Harry" she waited for a response but he didn't say anything he just continued looking at his schedule. "Anyway, you're really hot, and we should get acquainted". Harry could feel her eyes burn holes into the side of his face. He grew tired of it and blew a casket. "Listen Jennifer or Jenny or whatever your god damn name is, I'm gay and not interested in your pussy so please get away from me" Harry clenched his teeth saying every word. Jessica stopped walking and stood there in the hall way with her mouth hanging open.

Harry speed walked away not wanting to hear her voice again, he turned a corner and saw the room he was supposed to be in. Room 114 here it is he said with a frown.

He walked in the now silent room. All of the students eyes directed to him and the teacher stared at him in awe. He waved a hand in front of the teacher's face, to get his attention. "Ah Mister Potter, I'm sorry for staring it just that your face in stunning" the man known as Mr. Brown said while blushing. "Thank you sir I will be taking my seat now" Harry told him quickly while fast walking to the back of the room to take a seat. Not even bothering to introduce himself to the class.

The windows in this room were massive, and clear. The heavy rain was running down the crystals sheets of heavy duty glass. Harry blocked out whatever the teacher was saying and stared out the window, fascinated by the rain.

If math class was this boring, imagine how boring the next two classes are going to be.

* * *

**hi Babes ...please review i love you... **

**p.s Edward is going to be in the next class. and Bella is gonna get jealous **

**Azazel**


	9. A pain in the ass

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: A pain the ass

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey you... Yes You

Stay Sexy...

* * *

Harry waited until the room was empty, before he exited. He noticed he was soaked from that rain incident. He walked to the bathroom, to find some way to freshen up. Looking down in his Hollister bag, he reached into it and almost fell in it. The bag was endless. He grinned and searched around in it, after a minute he pulled out black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. The shirt under his hoodie wasn't wet as much.

Thank you Sirius he said while getting into a stall and changing slowly, the bell had already rung and he didn't want a repeat of first period. Stepping out of the stall all refreshed and clean, he put his hair into a messy bun, combed his bang to the right position and was out the bathroom. He rounded every corner he turned cautiously, making sure there was no sign of Jessica or Jennifer, or whatever her name was anywhere. He felt like he could get aids just thinking about her.

He stood in front of the closed class room door and thought for a second. "oh fuck it" it's only 20 minutes until my next class I might as well cut". He nodded at his assumption and started to walk away. He continued to wonder the halls hoping to see something interesting. I mean cutting class on your first day is pretty bad ass, he was hoping to see some action.

He came across a door that said roof and it irked him to go through it and so he did. He climbed the 5 flights of stairs, using his angel speed and reached a heavy metal door in less then a second. He pushed it open and was hit with a bucket load of wind; he grinned and walked on the gravel filled roof.

He looked around the huge black vent that was blocking his side view and frowned. There was a couple already here on the roof, holding each other.

But Harry didn't give two fucks; he wanted to relax on the roof. So sure as hell he was gonna relax on the roof. He stomped to the middle of the roof where the couple was sitting. He was making a lot of noise purposely, and it worked. The male clearly wasn't human his eyes were ambers, and his skin was pale way to pale. The way he inhaled the girl's scent said it all. The girl on the other hand was human, she was pale but not too much she had brown eyes and brown hair.

Then it hit harry like a ton of bricks, this was the couple from across the street. They were a part of the 7 people group: as Harry liked to call them. The couple stared at Harry, the girl in confusion and the boy in mixed emotions. To break the awkward silence Harry started to speak. "Um hi I'm Harry I just entered this school today and I decided to cut biology.

The girl laughed and Harry was confused: "why do you laugh"? He asked. Oh nothing anyways I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Edward. Harry's confusion turned into pure happiness and amazement. "Wow congratulations I wish I could get married at my age". No one will want to marry me I'm way too complicated.

Bella got up from the floor and off from leaning on Edward's chest and stood up in front of harry, sticking out her hand. Harry shook it; it was warm and kind of clammy. Edward growled a deep husky growl. Harry was not afraid, something in his mind clicked that said this boy is a Vampire. Harry could kill him if he wanted too but that's not the right thing too do.

Harry let go of Bella's hand and looked at Edward who was now by Bella's side. "I'm not going to hurt her you Vampire. Harry said smiling at the way Edward's face looked. So stop growling, you're not a bear, and while you're at that stop trying to invade my mind because you're not going to get in here. Harry tapped his temple with his index finger extending his point.

Edward laughed a real laugh and telling by Bella's facial expression Edward didn't laugh much. "I like you Harry" Edward stuck out his hand for Harry. Harry shook the icy but soft hand. Their eyes didn't lose touch, they both smiled and the hand shake lasted for about thirty seconds.

It was more like holding hands really, because the hand shake was over in about 5 seconds but their hands were still entwined. Bella huffed and pulled the two boys hands apart. She then grabbed Edward's hand and mashed it with hers. Gaining the satisfaction Bella smiled up at Edward who frowned back. Harry frowned to, he loved the cold, it felt good, and it was either freezing cold of fire hot. Harry loved them both.

Then there was the awkward silence again, full of two frowns and a tight smile. Edward drowned his senses in Harry's scent, it smelt like heaven. Even though he was frowning, he was really smiling on the inside. Edward also knew Bella was jealous, ever since they got engaged. Bella has been acting like the queen of fucking England, its all ways I love you, don't you love me? He was sick and tired of it, just maybe one day Rosalie would finally snap and slap Bella across her fucking face.

Harry was surprisingly calm, even though it was clear as day this Bella chick was jealous. Harry could just smell the jealously coming off of her. But what freaked Harry out was that Bella just kept on smiling, like he can't see the obvious. Harry kept his head down and looked at the little stone gravel. Edward was beautiful, but not as beautiful as him but beautiful enough to turn a lot of heads.

Breaking the 10 min silence Edward offered Harry to sit with him and his family at lunch time. Then Harry heard Bella scoff, Harry gladly accepted his invitation to the table at lunch time. They all heard the bell ring from the floors below, and Bella yanked Edward to the door, not even bothering so say see you later. Right then and there Harry knew she was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

**what do you think... mwahhh i love you please review..**

**Azazel**


	10. That boy named Mike

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: That boy named Mike

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey you... Yess You

Stay Sexy...

P.s Please review..

* * *

Harry made his way slowly down the 5 flights of stairs leading from the roof to the first floor. He had gym and he didn't want to go, but he had too. It was already 5 minutes after the bell so he was counting on the hall way being clear. And whaddya know? The hallway was clear. Harry dragged his feet across the shinny grayish floor toward the gym down the hall causing his converse to make that annoying screeching sound.

Making it to the gym double doors he bent down a little to look through the little window on one of the doors and saw about 100 boys playing dodge ball. Standing up straight he knocked on the door. He was not surprised to here the sound of yelling and sneaker screeching stop. Seconds later a cute blonde haired boy opened the door, his shirt was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was kind of uneven.

The boy's eyes froze on Harry's face, it was kind of creepy. Harry got tired of it and got tired of standing out side the place he supposed to be in. "well bloody hell are you going to let me in" Harry asked the boy and snapped him out of his trance. "Oh sorry the boy apologized while stepping to the side and letting Harry go in. Harry walked in and smiled at the boy making him blush.

Harry ignored the stares he was being given and just pushed through a crowd of a bunch of sweaty boys making his way too the office. On the way someone smacked his butt, and Harry didn't want to make a scene so he just kept on walking. He caught a glimpse of the guy who did it so he knew he was going to get his tiny revenge.

Reaching the office finally, the gym teacher laid it down for him flat. "No drinking or eating in the gym and No gum chewing. Is that clear? Harry nodded and was given a pair of gym shorts and then was rudely shoved out the gym office. Harry decided to take the way behind the bleachers to the locker room, just to avoid any touching with unknown people.

Harry made it to the locker room, it smelt like to much cologne and arm pits. Harry didn't enjoy the smell, since it hit his sense 100 times harder. He fought the dreaded smell anyway. Then he noticed everyone in the gym had a gym shirt, and plus he didn't want to get his white shirt he was wearing all nasty. So he decided to go shirtless, it wasn't like he was actually going to play dodge ball. He was just going to watch and sit on the bleachers.

Harry nodded to himself and took off his white polo t-shirt , revealing his toned chest and tight 6 pack, if Hermione hadn't given him that book , he would probably still be in England trying to figure out how the hell he got a six pack in less then 24 hours.

He slipped on the dark blue gym shorts, and dropped his t-shirt in side his bag. He picked up his bag and put it in a far away corner of the locker room. Away from everyone else's stuff.

Harry walked out into the gym, and everyone just kept playing dodge ball. He praised the lord that no one noticed he was shirtless. He made his way to the bleachers, and climbed to the middle top row and sat down. He just watched as boys threw the red rubber balls at each other, laughing, yelling and some even crying. Less then ten minutes later Harry saw the same kid who opened the door for him, climbing the bleachers and coming towards him.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands, and then the boy sat next to him. Taking his head out his hands Harry looked at the boy, who was just casually looking around the gym. "What do you want? Harry asked as kindly as he could. "Are you going to stare at me again? The boy looked at Harry and blushed. "Oh I'm sorry about that, it's-it's just that you are really beautiful, Oh and I'm Mike by the way.

Harry laughed, "Is that the first time you complimented a boy Mike?

"Well yeah can't you see me blushing five shades of red"?Mike said pointing at his red flushed cheeks.

Harry giggled, Anyways Mike I'm Harry". "Ok then ...Harry do you know that your shirtless"? Mike asked looking Harry up and down.

Harry nodded slowly and turned away from Mike to look at the dodge ball game. "When you came up the bleachers I notice you had a tattoo, and I was wondering how old are you"? Mike asked curiously. Harry turned to him again. "It's nice to know you were watching me Mike, and I'm 16. Before Mike could respond, the gym teacher yelled for everyone to go get dressed.

Before Harry made his way down the bleachers he told Mike that if he saw Jessica or Jennifer or whatever her fucking name is , turn and run the other way.

* * *

**I love you i promise the next chapter will be longer..i love you please review**

**ps mike likes harry as a friend so he will not be getting it in with harry. i liked mike he was just normal in the movie, unlike jessica and her squeaky ass voice i hated her she needed to die along with bella.**

**Azazel**


	11. Lunch part 1

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Lunch part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey you.. Yes You

Stay Sexy...

P.S To people who don't like the story...i don't give two fucks...i'm just writing too write it. you can read it if you want ...you don't have too read it.. if you like it review when you get a chance.

* * *

Harry didn't care about lunch, the only reason he was going was to meet Edward, and his family. He didn't need to be there neither did Edward; after all they didn't even eat real food. But still Harry slowly walked the crowded halls to the cafeteria. People were still staring at him, like he was plate of hot wings at a super bowl party. Harry didn't care he just wanted to get lunch over with and then call Sirius, and to ask him to call the school so they can give Harry permission to leave.

He wanted to leave this poor excuse for a school and help Sirius pick out a present for Seth, it is his 16th birthday tomorrow and he and Sirius are going up to the reservation to go to the party everyone has planned for him. Ever since Harry met Seth, and Jake and Paul he felt a connection to them. Surprisingly also to Quil, Embry and Jared he wouldn't mind seeing them again. Even if they were going to shun him out.

Harry pushed the double doors of the cafeteria open, and strolled in casually. Then the unbearable sound of whispering, talking and yelling started, it was crazy loud in Harry's ears. He winced in pain from his ears and when he saw Jessica or Jennifer or whatever her fucking name is sitting at a table with Mike and his friends. He also frowned when he saw no Edward, so he was forced to sit with the hi-pitched bitch. Or was he?

He saw an empty table near some windows and a door leading from the café to outside. He sat down and tried to block out the loudness from the cafeteria. It worked and he rested his head on the table and fell asleep. 5 min later he felt someone watching him so he raised he head and looked up. Through heavy eyes he saw 6 figures around him watching him. Blinking to clear his eyes he smiled in confusion. "Am I dreaming?

Then a harsh "No" came from a very beautiful blonde girl who was sitting next to a very huge male. "Ah I can tell I'm going to have a problem with you" Harry said glaring at her, his eyes were back to normal and could see perfectly fine. "Well we won't have a problem if you don't sit at our table." She snarled back.

Harry chuckled "Well Bloody hell I didn't know this was your Table, I don't see you're fucking name on it, now do I?

Harry crossed the line, NO One curses at Rosalie only she can Curse at you and that was final. "You little Bitch" Do you know who I am? Rosalie yelled, attracting the attention. I could-

"Rose" Edward said cutting her off, I invited him to sit with us, um guys he knows about us.

And for the first time ever Rosalie had nothing to say.

"Anyways" a pixie looking girl said trying to relieve the tension, I'm Alice and this is my Honey Jasper she said pointing at a blonde boy that looked like he was in pain.

That's Emmett she said pointing at the very huge looking man, who just smiled. Last but not least the girl you had the balls to stand up too is Rosalie.

Harry grinned "well you guys seem colorful and nice.

Harry I have a question for you" Jasper asked

"Ask away"

How did you know we were vampires? He whispered

Harry knew the answer to his question so he answered fast a little to fast.

"I smelt you guys"

Wait you smelt us, but how?

Well you guys smell like burnt wood and my god father told me that vampires smelt like burnt wood. Plus my nose is very powerful.

Jasper nodded in understanding.

Wait then what are you? We all know you are not human. Humans don't smell like Vanilla and cinnamon. Edward piped in.

Ah that I can not tell you, but I will tell you this, what I am can put people in danger or save their lives.

The riddle took at toll on the family; they were all caught up in thinking of what Harry could be. Harry noticed that Bella was being very quiet, he had almost forgotten she was there until he remember she probably stayed with Edward twenty four seven.

He was almost overjoyed that she didn't talk.

Harry looked to his left and saw that Jennifer or Jessica was staring at him; well it was more like a glare to him. He looked away and asked the Cullen's if they knew her.

Hey guys do you know her?

The Cullen's turned to their left and saw her staring.

Everyone shook their head except Bella.

"Well I do "Bella said looking at her hands.

That's Jessica, she likes to stare at new people and she is a pain in the ass.

Harry giggled, "well I told her I was gay and to fuck off and she still doesn't get it.

Take that as a hint, what I am means I have to mate with a male, and not just one but three.

Then there was an awkward silence within the table.

* * *

there is going to be a part 2 to the chapter...

review..mwahh i love you.

Azazel ps. things are going to happen in the next chapter..very good things.


	12. Lunch part 2

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Lunch part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You.. Yess You

Stay Sexy...

* * *

"Umm Harry so what are you doing tomorrow"? Alice asked breaking the awkward silence. "Since you know about us, I would love for you to meet our parents".

Harry smiled "I'm going up to the reservation tomorrow for a birthday party." It's for a boy named Seth Clearwater.

"Eww our going up there to visit those mutts", Rosalie scoffed, they smell awful.

Harry glared at her, "Don't call them that, I bet they hate you just as much as you hate them.

"Harry I didn't know you knew the La push boys, Bella said actually sounding interested in something.

"Yeah I met them yesterday, they seem very nice especially Jake". Why do you ask?

Bella looked out the window and spoke. "Jake- he's my best friend-well used to be.

"That seems like a really sad and long story" Harry said completely dismissing her angsty mood. "Oh and anyways, telling by they way people look at you guys, and the way you have a special table away from everyone else's. I think your reputation here is the Hot but stuck up rich kids.

Alice nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't say stuck up but we are rich and hot. The whole table nodded in agreement.

"So Harry what was your reputation at your old school, you are way too hot to not have a reputation" Emmett asked earning looks from his family. "Shit I just called you hot, sorry just stating the fact please just answer the question"

Harry sighed not wanting to explain the whole story too them, so he decided to cut it short." I was known as the boy who lived. When I was very young my parents were murdered in front of me. The man then tried to kill me; but didn't succeed because I was protected by love or something.

"This is what I got because of it; Harry then lifted his side bang revealing his lightning scar. "That was only half of the story, once I get to know you guys better I'll tell you guys the full truth.

"Wow, I'm sorry: and I thought my life was bad, before I became what I am". Rosalie sighed as Emmett wrapped one of his colossal arms around here small waist.

"That makes me really sad for calling you a bitch".

Harry nodded and gave her a sad smile. "Please don't pity me, people have done it for years and I have gotten tired of it. Harry announced to the table, praying they would listen too him. He had spent all of his human life with people expecting either more or less from him. This was different, he is different.

I have a question for you Edward Harry said with confusion showing on his face.

Edward retracted the arm around Bella's and put his hands on the table. "Ok then what is it"?

"What's imprinting"?

Um—ah—it's when a wolf like Jacob or Seth finds a mate. That person is their world and without seeing their mate for a brief period of time might kill them or cause very bad heal issues. Imprinting is like love at first sight, the wolf will become very protective over his mate. The wolf can not control who they imprint on, it relies on fate. There is way more too it then that but that is just the basic definition.

"Why did you ask that"?

"When I went to meet the pack yesterday, I heard the word imprinting and my name in the same sentence. I doubt they knew I heard it. I was in the house talking to Billy and they were down in the clearing huddled up in a circle.

All the Cullen's gasped. Harry do you know what this means? Alice squealed causing Jasper to jump a little.

"Ummm No actually I don't"

"Harry, someone in the pack probably imprinted on you".

"Oh so this is important? I'll just find out the truth tomorrow at the party".

What do you mean is this important? This is freaking serious.

"Ok Alice you're giving me a headache, Harry sighed rolling his eyes. Its not like I know for sure, I just heard some words, geez relax.

Then a second later the bell ending lunch rang

* * *

"Jake, Harry and Sirius are coming for the birthday party tomorrow, oh and you have to help me setup at Sam's house", Billy said to Jake while wheeling over to the kitchen sink.

Jake literally froze, with a spoonful of milk and cereal no less then an inch away from his mouth. "What are you serious? You're telling me this now? I got to clean my room and -um clean my room.

"Gahh dad", with that Jacob flew from the small kitchen table and ran to his room.

Billy opened his mouth to say something, but decided not too and just shook his head.

Jake slammed his bedroom door after him and flopped face first into his pillow. No one told him Harry was going to be attending the birthday party. He and the pack were going to have to face Harry and tell him the truth, before Harry comes tomorrow and then doesn't visit for a month and health issues start playing into affect.

"Damn" Jake groaned as he turned to stare at the ceiling. I_ wonder what Harry is going to wear. He'll look sexy in anything…Oh I love his smile. Damn Jake you already got it bad and you only met him a day ago_. Snapping out of his thoughts he grabbed his cell phone from his bed and starting dialing Seth's number.

* * *

"You have to be shitting me right now" Paul yelled while punching a tree. Why does he have to be coming Sam?

"Watch your mouth boy, you may be 19 but I'm not your friend I'm your alpha, there's a big difference. Sam replied in his alpha voice.

"Fine I know that Sam, but why does Harry have to be coming"?

Because he is Sirius's God son he's always welcome to the Reservation, plus you know what Remus and Sirius did for us.

"Yeah- yeah -yeah, I know what he did I was there remember".

Paul why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's just Harry and Sirius.

I know you just met him yesterday but I heard from Billy that he was really nice.

I bet he's going to be nice to me and Emily too if that what your worried about.

You know what? I'm fine with Harry being there tomorrow Paul huffed. Just make sure no one touches him.

"Touches him, Why not"?

"God Damn I have my reasons Sam, Damn just forget it" Sam shot Paul a confused look before nodding.

"So much for a relaxing patrol"

* * *

"Ha I beat you again you dildos, Seth yelled as he beat Jared, Quil and Embry in his favorite video game again.

"That's not fair you totally cheated" Embry pouted.

"Oh shut it Em, he beat us fair and square again" Quil shouted while he smacked the back of Embry's head.

Ouch, what was that for?

For calling the rematch after he beat us the first time you idiot, Jared yelled while punching him in the arm.

Seth began to do the cabbage patch but then his phone started ringing from the coffee table in front of the couch the four of them were sitting on. He looked at it and saw that it was Jake. So he picked it up.

"Hey Jake what's up"? Seth was then just bombarded with words and sentences that were too fast to understand. "Wait repeat all that but slower".

He's what? Seth was now out of his seat and was pacing his living room. Why? Why does he need to come? That's not fair. Are you sure? Ok let's hope alright bye. Seth ended the call and stop pacing then stared at his pack buddies who were looking at him like he was crazy.

What's going on Seth? Jared asked giving a concerned look.

"Harry is coming to my party tomorrow, and Jake said we are going to have to tell him the truth. Seth sounded like he was on the verge to cry.

"Shit", Embry and Quil cursed,

"We just got out of that angsty mood a few hours ago. Everyone was either depressed or crying; it pissed me the fuck off. I mean what if he doesn't accept the fact that All of us imprinted on him. Its going to be angst city all over again but not for a couple of hours; for even longer, Maybe even for months. I can't handle that.

"Damnit Em you always think of the worst, think of the positive". Quil mocked

"Hey, what are you talking about, I always think positive that's what I was thinking when I asked Seth for a rematch".

"Hey guys that's not important what's important is that Jake has a plan so we have nothing to worry about". I think?

What do you mean you think Seth?

"Relax; forget what I just said… I know he has plan, I know".

* * *

Harry completely forgot about his plans to leave the school and help Sirius pick out a present for Seth.

Instead he went to his next class with Edward and Bella, and something happened and Bella didn't like it.

* * *

**Hi please review mwahhhh i love you**

**Ps something big is going to happen in the next chapter...very big...**

**Azazel**


	13. The pain in the ass 2

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: A pain in the ass 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You... Yess You

Stay Sexy

* * *

"But Ms Staten, I and Edward always partner up on a project, plus I bet he doesn't even know what we are learning". Bella tried to explain to their English Language Arts teacher.

"Oh nonsense, buts are for cows Bella and I have already made my decision. Now please take a seat Miss Swan".

Bella turned on her heels and then stomped over to her seat which was next to Edward.

She crossed her arms ever her some what flat chest and stared ahead at chalk board. Edward gave her a confused look but looked away not even bothering to ask what's wrong.

Instead he looked at Harry, who was sitting all the way in the back of the class with his feet up on the desk in front of him. He had a thoughtful gaze on while he stared out the window, looking at big white and grey clouds. Edward smiled at him, wondering what Harry was thinking about. It frustrated him that he couldn't read Harry mind. He couldn't even peak inside. It is like there was a titanium dome around Harry's mind, and nothing can penetrate it.

"Attention class, I will now be saying the partner groups I have chosen for this marking period's project". Ms Staten announced while get up from her desk and grabbing the clip board. She walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it and crossed her legs.

Edward directed his attention off of Harry and on to the teacher. Many girls had their fingers crossed hoping they would be paired with either their boy friend or their best friend. Many guys were hoping to get anyone smart or anyone other then their girlfriend.

But Edward was just waiting, waiting to here his name being called with Bella's name once again. They always got hundreds, so Edward never use too complain, and to be honest Bella was the easy way out. She knew his family plus he has being through 12th grade a trillion times.

"Ok class listen, what I'm about to do is only for this one time; is that understood"?

The class nodded their heads filled with curiosity and excitement.

"I have chosen Bella Swan and Edward Cullen to be partners….

Bella uncrossed her folded arms and smiled with Delight, Ms Staten actually listened to her after all. But that's what she thought.

The class scoffed to hearing those two names called in the same sentence again. They knew it was too good to be true. Something odd was going to happen in ELA, the most boring class ever, this was a one time in a life time thing.

Maria Staten smiled to the sounds. "Aha you see? I didn't finish yet, I have chosen Edward Cullen and Bella Swan to be partners along with Harry Potter.

"What"? A British accent cut between the class's gasps.

Harry took his feet off of the desk and sat straight and glared at the teacher.

"Ah thank you Mister Potter for coming back to planet earth". Ms Staten chuckled a little to her corny pun". "I have chosen you, Bella and Edward to work on this marking period's project; the reenactment of the classic love story Romeo and Juliet.

Edward masked his emotions and put on a straight face, but on the inside he was doing back flips and cart wheels. Bella on the other hand was about to explode, but she didn't because she didn't have the balls to stand up to a teacher.

Harry's straight faced glare turned into a smile. "I read Romeo and Juliet over five times. Plus it's an honor to work with my beloved neighbor Miss Swan.

An evil grin was placed on Harry's face as he stared and tried to burn holes into the back of Bella's head.

Please excuse this announcement:

"Will Harry James Potter please report to the principal's office"

"Damn and this class was just starting to get fun, Harry pouted as he got his bag, stood up and made his way to the front of the class room.

"I have no idea why I'm being called over there, but I hope it's good". With that Harry left the room and headed for the principal's office which was in the school.

Harry swung a left down the hall and smelt burnt wood; it was coming from the office which was just after another left. This was different; he sensed evil and danger coming from this vampire. When he was with the Cullen's he felt calm radiate off of them. They weren't going to attack him.

Harry swung another left and walked to the office door slowly. A shaky hand reached out for the door knob and grasped it. Taking a deep breathe he turned it and cracked it open an inch. Then he inched a little bit more and a male voice spoke from inside.

"Oh don't be afraid Harry I don't bite—well at least not yet".

The voice didn't sound dangerous so Harry fully pushed the door open. Revealing a vampire of course with red eyes, medium length blonde hair; He wore really tight jeans and a black vest showing a lot of his muscled chest.

Harry walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "How do you know my name"?

The guy chuckled and walked over to Harry in human speed. They were only two inches away."; "I know what you are Harry Potter and I want you"

Harry decided to play dumb," and what exactly do you think I am?

Harry took one step back, but the guy just took one step up.

"Do you know what I can do? The guy said ignoring Harry's question, "I'm a tracker, once I have your scent there is nothing you can do to hide from me. If I want you, I'll have you one way or another.

"Who says I'm going to hide, I'm not scared of you"

The guy smirked and backed away and sat in one of the office chairs. "Some how I know in your mind you're calling me that guy or the crazy dude, but my name is James.

"I won't have you now, but I'll have you once I get rid of my wife Victoria" Then we could be together.

Hahaha Harry bitterly laughed, you seem really sure of yourself. "Listen James if you ever come near me again, I'll drain you dry and then set you on fire.

James only smiled. "You'll have your time Harry, but for now I'll be watching you. Using His vampire speed James ran up to Harry and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then he fled out the office window, running into the woods some where.

"Eww yuck Harry complained as he wiped his lips with his jacket sleeve. He licked his lips and tasted horrid bitterness. "I guess he's pain in the ass number two"

Then the girl from the desk in the main office bombarded through the door, holding a pint of orange juice.

"Oh Have you seen a very hot looking guy in here?

Harry shook his head and she frowned.

"It's crazy, first he came into the main office insisting I call you too the principal's office even though I told him she wasn't here. Then suddenly I felt the urge to go and buy him something from the store. He had red eyes and he had a black vest on. Are you sure you didn't see him?

Harry nodded and she frowned deeper, "Damn as soon a very hot visitor comes to this school he disappears". With that the girl walked out the room frowning the deepest frown ever.

Harry smirked at the stupid naive girl, James could of drained her dry and then kill half of the school. She was a sucker for blonde hair and a muscle chest, but who the hell would let a half naked man into a high school.

* * *

**Please review i love you mwahhh... next chapter is going to be veryy long because i have a lot to put into it...**

**I love you **

**ps things between the pack and harry happens...it could be good or bad you never know...**

**Azazel**


	14. Birthday cake

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Birthday Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey You.. Yess You

Stay Sexy...

* * *

Harry went home after that incident.

* * *

Harry walked through his front door, hearing classical music coming from the living room. Harry closed the door behind him as lightly as he could and followed the sound. He walked into the huge room to see Sirius looking at a new paper and sipping a cup of tea. He had his special me time chair for this occasion, it was a black comfy leather chair placed in a place where you could see perfectly out the living room windows.

Not taking his eyes off his newspaper Sirius speaks. "You're home way to early what the Hell Happened now"

Harry face plopped into a couch before raising his head on one of the pillows. "I had a visitor."

"Ah wonderful but how does that have to do with you coming home early, plus on your first day"

Harry sighs and turns so he is staring at the ceiling. "He was a vampire, and not a nice one. He said that he was a tracker and that he knows what I am. Oh and that he quote on quote wants me and will have me.

Harry turned his head to look at Sirius, who was now completely focused and all ears. "Harry I swear to god, if you are lying to me …..

"I'm not lying to you I'm serious- he was evil unlike the Cullen's". He replied in a monotone voice. Why would I lie to you about something so serious (pun intended).

"Ok I believe you but is that all he said ….did he do anything to you"?

"Well he kissed me—well it was just a peck. He also said He can't have me now because he has to get rid of his wife Victoria. Oh and also that he'll be watching me.

"And what did you say too him Harry"?

Harry stared at the ceiling again. I said if you come near me again I'll drain you dry and then set you on fire.

Sirius wasn't scared for Harry's life, he knew this vampire was now probably obsessed his god son. Harry had protection in forks; he just didn't know it yet.

Hahaha Harry bitterly laughed, "I just told a vampire I would kill him which is impossible because I only learned one element out of four. I don't know how strong he is… and this Victoria chick is probably stronger. "What protection do I have, if I can't even protect myself?

"Harry you are protected here in Forks, you'll see.

"Well that was a fulfilling answer; I'm going to my room. Harry said while getting up and off of the couch, and walking out of the living room to the stair case.

Sirius shook his head and thought "In time Harry in time".

* * *

"You're such a dildo Embry", Seth said shaking his head at one of his best friends.

"Is that your new word, I'm hurt Seth, I'm hurt". Embry said grabbing his chest and wincing.

"Oh shut up and put on your other shoe already"

"I can't find it, Embry pouted.

Think fast Quil yelled as he threw the other black and white converse at Embry.

Of course with Embry being Embry he didn't catch it and the shoe crashed into stomach.

"Quil you are so lucky that didn't hurt!

"Who said I wanted it to hurt, I just wanted to see if you had hand eye coordination. I guess that proved my theory.

"I so do have hand eye coor—coor—well whatever you just said"

"If you can't say Coordination you don't have it", Seth laughed.

"Who's driving? Jared mused while jingling Leah's car keys in his hand.

Well I can't drive yet so it's left between you three, Seth said dismissing himself.

"Well I spilled soda on one of her seats so I got banned from ever sitting getting in the car again. So we are already taking a chance with me going into the car".

"Wow Em you really are a Dildo", Quil shook his head. I can't drive the car because Leah just doesn't like me.

"I guess that just leaves me", Jared frowned.

"Great then its settled, Lets Go, Seth said skipping to the front door: opening it and walking out.

Every followed behind, with a frown. They didn't want to go to Sam's house and Help set up, Sam was always so damn controlling.

* * *

Jake are you done cleaning your room- and um cleaning your room. Billy said mocking his son's outburst in the kitchen.

"Ha-ha very funny dad, Jake said while a light tint of red coming upon is cheeks.

"You do know the party is at Sam's house right"?

"Yeah I know, but maybe I just wanted to clean my room just to clean it.

"Ok Jake I believe you", Billy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So are you ready to go? This was only reason I came out of my room".

"Yeah I almost forgot", Billy said turning off the TV and setting his half full beer can on the coffee table. I'm surprised you remembered; you were in your room for the past hour doing god knows what. Oh wait I remember, you were "cleaning your room". Billy put air quotations around those words and Jacob shook his head.

"Dad I was cleaning my room" Jacob almost whined

Oh come on Jake you haven't cleaned your room in like 10 years. Were you masturbating? Now that I would believe.

"Dad", Jake whined. You know what I'm done we are leave right now.

Jake grabbed a hold of his fathers wheel chair handles and pushed him to the front door.

* * *

I think by now everyone is heading up to my house to help set up for Seth's birthday party, Sam said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What does that have to do with me? Paul replied in an uninterested voice.

"Because everyone includes us, now let's go"

"Nahh I'm good" you have more then enough help.

Paul you are coming to help that's an Alphas order.

Paul huffed and glared at Sam. "Oh aren't you all mighty and High with your alpha orders and shit. I don't wanna go therefore I don't need too go.

Sam gave up and shook his head. Paul I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you have been moody all day. Figure your shit out.

"Well fine then" and with that Paul ran to the meadow. His get away meadow.

Sam didn't bother to chase after him; he just sighed and started walking back to his house.

* * *

In his room Harry was laying in his bed, with one hand behind his head and with the other hand he had the TV remote. Harry just flipped thorough the channels trying to find something interesting. He was currently flipping through the music station channels when he came across a song he never heard before.

Come and put your name on it

(Put your name on it)

Come and put your name on it

(Your name)

Bet you wanna put your name on it

(Put your name on it)

Come and put your name on it

It's not even my birthday but he wanna lick the icing off

I know you want it in the worst way

(The worst way)

Can't wait to blow my candles out

He wants that cake, cake, cake ….

(You wanna put your name on it)

Oh baby I like it its so exciting don't try to hid it.

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake, cake, cake, cake…

(You wanna put your name on it)

Harry was confused by the song and tried to figure out what the girl meant. So he turned off the TV and put the remote on his night stand.

What the hell does she mean by cake? Why and how the hell is she going to make me her bitch?

If it's not her birthday where did she get the cake from? What icing is there to lick off? Plus I wouldn't want cake in a bad way, why would she say that?

Those are the kind of questions that flooded Harry's mind, but he couldn't help but notice how fast that confusing song got stuck in his head.

* * *

Okay i lied...the next chapter is the party.. and shit gonna go down...

I wanna thank you for the wonderful reviews...and the bad ones

A review is a review right...

So i wont be putting up a teen wolf fic..i changed it to a twilight fic with Paul and Jake slash and Seth and Jasper slash. i will be putting it up very soon...i hope you check it out..and tell me what you think. Oh and a new Draco and Harry Fic..it will be called The Blood That Binds Us.. Or The Bond

If you don't check it out..monkeys will steal your bananas...all of them

Azazel


	15. Balance

Name: One of a kind

Rating: Pg-13 for NOW

Rated M for: Sex, Violence, threesomes or maybe Moresomes.

Chapter: Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hey you.. Yes You

Stay Sexy...

A.N Hi this Azazel's little sister Isabella, I am the one who has been writing this story not my big sis...anyways Azazel will be writing the sex scenes for this story which by the way is coming up soon. Azazel is also coming out with her own crossover story about Harry and Edward. Well this is kind of her story too but i write most of it. If its confusing i will ask Azazel to help me with it more because she is such a better writer then me. Azazel's story will be on this account as well... and hey sorry for this chapter being so short. Azazel wrote the sex scene for my story in the cut and she wrote Camp Chippowa and the other Logan and Kendall story. So please i hope this doesn't change anything.. between us.. because i still love you.

* * *

{Harry spent a great deal of time thinking about that song}

Harry got up from his bed, tried to shake that stupid but catchy song from his head, and went to trunk he wanted to look inside that humongous book some more. He knew that—those three pages he read on his birthday couldn't be only information about angels and archangels. He opened his trunk, picked up the huge book; sat crossed legged in front of his trunk and put the book in his lap opening up to the table of contents.

He skimmed through the letters not finding anything he can refer too. He was about to give up when he went into the Hs and came across the words, Hormonal Balance. Turning to page 3,546 he began to read.

Angels Hormonal Balance

If an angel is not mated it has no hormones to balance. But once they get mates and go into heat they develop raging hormones that they need to balance out with sex. When mated the angel will know automatically, something in there body and mind will click telling them this person or person(s) is the one. . So basically when an angel is in heat their hormones they have developed are at a very high level. An angel can mate with any creature. Demon, human, vampire, wolf, etc, well any creature accept another angel. Yes it is ok to go over three mates if you know how to handle it. The angel will have too have equal amounts of sex with each of its mates. When in heat their body wants sex and a lot of it. Seconds later after an orgasm the angel is ready for more, that process could go on for hours until the angel passes out of so much intense orgasms. When an angel has mated they will know right away, but these are some signs they should look out for; and urge to be close to that person or person(s), also an urge to kiss that person or person(s) or touch them.

In the recent chapter named "Angels" the book said that angels are only aloud to have up to 3 mates which is a lie. An angel could have as many mates as it wants, but it needs to have sex with all of them during their heat. When mated to many mates the angel's body will expect many different but equal amounts of sperm inside of it. The sperm is what tells the hormones to balance out. Here is a better understanding; if an angel is not mated there are no hormones to balance. When an angel gets mates they develop hormones, and when the angel is in heat the hormones reach such an intense level the only way to balance them out is by sex. When an angel is not in heat but is mated their hormones will automatically balance out themselves.

To upset their hormonal balance is not by the numbers a mates. It's by not sharing their body equally between its mates. Without an equal amount of sperm from each of its mates, their hormones will drop dangerously causing mood swings, temper tantrums, tiredness, nightmares, loss of appetite, and the list goes on and on plus some are far worst.

To find out more about an angel's heat please go to page 3,520.

Harry flipped through the rest of the hormonal balance pages, which by the way wasn't at a lot. "Wow he sighed out; he was surprised on how little there was about the topic hormonal balances." Well I think that's enough reading my brain can handle" Harry closed the large book and set it back inside his trunk. Then an idea popped into his gorgeous head. Smiling evilly he dove inside his trunk pushing around things and finally stopping when his hands and eyes met with a slick and silver Mac book pro.

The Dursley's had gotten if for him but he never had a need to use it, until now. Pulling the laptop out he put it in his lap and opened it. He pressed the little button, turning it on. The screen burst with a silver-ish white color and then a small box with a bitten apple appeared in the middle of the laptop, with a typing box and the word password hovering over it.

"Bloody hell", Harry practically screamed out. "I don't remember putting a password on this bloody thing. Harry gripped the thin laptop and heard cracking and immediately let go. He forgot about his new found strength. Claming down his typed in the first thing he ever quoted.

He typed in "the boy who lived" in all lower case letters and surprisingly it worked. Smiling and feeling smart he dragged his finger on the mouse pad thingy to the little compass. Instantly came up and he went to the Google search bar. He smiled an evil grin once again and then typed in the words "uncommon sex positions" and clicked enter. The things that popped up on the crystal clear screen shocked Harry out of his mind.

"Blimy" how does her neck go like that?

Wait is that her legs back there?

Harry was so caught up in the pictures he didn't here Sirius come up the stairs and stand in the door way.

"Harry what are you doing"?

Harry's head snapped up and he slapped his laptop closed.

"Nothing—I was doing Nothing….Nothing at all.

Sirius nodded before speaking. So what do you plan on getting Seth?

Harry shrugged. I'm just gonna go to the movies with him... I really want to see that movie Prometheus. So that really just leaves you.

Sirius shrugged back. "I really don't know, I'll just promise him a date with my god son.

"Well it's kind of a date if you call it that but I don't even know, hopefully I can get to know. And a matter of fact I wanna get to know him. So yeah you can call it a date.

I was just expecting you to say no what are you talking about, it's not a date. But guess I you really like him.

Harry squealed. Yeah even though I just met him feel like I have a connection with him, not a strong one just a connection. But have you seen him he is just so adorable.

"Yeah you can say he's Adorable."

"Yayy we are finally done", Billy said with a cheeky grin.

Jacob playfully glared at his father. "What do you mean we, you didn't help at all.

Hey I helped; I helped by encouraging you guys to work fast.

Quil scoffed, Was that what that was? I thought you were demanding us to finish faster.

Yeah" Embry joined in, "it was a lot of work putting that sign up one letter at a time.

"Embry" Seth laughed

"What"?

"You spelled birthday wrong plus the S in my name is upside down". You are such the ultimate dildo.

"Well fuck...

"Hey", Emily called out from the kitchen. "Watch your mouth Embry or else I'll beat you up.

"Craps hide me", he jumped and hid behind Jared.

"So Seth besides us who are you gonna invite to the party tomorrow. Jake asked arching an eyebrow.

Seth shrugged. I guess ill just invite, Collin, Brady, Rachel, and Kimberly this girl that likes me.

Ohh she likes you, and how do you feel about that.

Seth shrugged again. I really don't care but what I really care about are the presents I'm going to get from them.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome Embry said while jumping out of his hiding position that was behind Jared. But the only problem is that we still have school tomorrow and the party has to be after.

* * *

Hey i lied...the party if def in the next chapter...I'm sorry for the long wait... you still love me right?

Isabella

p.s i used Azazel's name in the other chapters because i didn't want myself to be discovered lol but now I'm just letting it all hang out. Now i will be using my real name instead of my sister's name, if she wants to say something she will be using her name which you all know by now is AZAZEL


	16. IMPORTANT AN

Hey it's Azazel not Isabella

I have really bad news... my little sis will not be continuing this story..*tear tear*She hates when people say mean things about her writing. She is really young so excuse her childish antics...(guess her age)

* Jumps up and down* BUT I will take matters into my own hands... I'm going to start fresh but use her concept. A new title.. and yada yada yada...

Isabella's grammar is very horrible.. I'll make sure to Beta my new work. If I don't get a chance to do that I'm sorry. My first language is French so I do apologize.( Read my bio) The new and improved story chapters will be way longer and make a lot more sense. Thank you for have such great patience...

Don't forget to check out my other crossover stories...

I Love you

Azazel Lockhart

Hey you... Yes You

Stay Sexy


	17. The Rewritten Version is Up!

The new title is **'The Wings of the Rising'**

Thank-you for waiting so long, but now its up... so go check it out and remember to** Review...**


End file.
